How to save a life
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Et si Fred n'était pas le seul Weasley à perdre la vie la nuit de la bataille ? Ron/Hermione DeathFic


**M**e voilà pour une deuxième fanfic mais dans un registre moins _Hot _que la précedente fanfic. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Et n'oubliez pas de lâcher une Review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

**Step one you say we need to talk**

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

Je reste là, assise à côté de toi prête à te parler, pour une courte discussion, _qui serait la dernière…  
_Tu prends ma main mais la mienne est moite.

« Hermione… »  
« Oui Ron ? »  
« Tu sais que ça sera peut-être la fin… Pour nous… Je me battrais jusqu'à la fin pour te protéger… »

**He smiles politely back at you****  
****You stare politely right on through**

Il a un faible sourire, et je plonge mon regard chocolaté dans le tien azur qui paraît dérangé. De la peur ? Du courage ? Je ne saurais décrire ce sentiment…

**Some sort of window to your right****  
****As he goes left and you stay right  
**

Je scrute la fenêtre à ma droite, les combats ont recommencé, les pertes sont nombreuses,  
_J'ai peur, tellement peur…_  
Tout à coup, tu te lèves en serrant les poings, la mort de Fred t'a profondément affecté.

« Je dois venger Fred, mon frère… Alors ne me suis pas, Hermione »  
Je prends ton bras et te supplie de ne pas y aller et de rester avec toi.  
Tu pars vers la gauche pour te diriger vers la grande salle, mais je mets mes mains autour de ton visage et t'embrasse.

« Reste avec moi… »

**Between the lines of fear and blame****  
****And you begin to wonder why you came**

Je ne sais pas quel sentiment ressentir, la honte de ne pas être assez forte pour t'aider ou effrayée à l'idée d'avoir à affronter un futur sans toi…  
Je me demande alors pourquoi je suis ici, pour toi bien sûr, je l'ai toujours été et je le serais à jamais !

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend****  
****Somewhere along in the bitterness**

Cette discussion s'est passée i heures de cela…  
La guerre s'est terminée laissant un nombre incroyable de victimes, je n'arrivais pas à faire taire les larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage. Je l'avais prévenu…

« ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Je pleurais à présent sur son corps inerte, je venais de perdre _un ami. Un meilleur ami, MON PETIT AMI  
_

J'aurais dû le convaincre un peu plus, je regardais son corps sans vie, il était mort un sourire sur les lèvres  
_« Je t'aime Hermione, sois heureuse ! Je ne reviendrais peut-être pl…»_  
C'était les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé avant de s'effondrer devant moi achevé par un Avada Kedavra…

**And I would ha****ve stayed up with you all night****  
****Had I known how to save a life  
**  
Je tiens ta main, elle est froide, tu es froid ! Malgré la fraîcheur de cette nuit, oui j'ai voulu rester avec toi, mais tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire ton égoïste ! Je considérais Fred comme un frère, la famille Weasley, je la considère aussi comme ma famille !  
Mais la guerre t'a emporté et je n'ai pas su te sauver…  
Si tu avais été encore là tu m'aurais dit de ne pas culpabiliser, mais à cet instant je me sens faible, seule…  
**Let him know that you know best****  
****Cause after all you do know best**

« Ron je sais que ce que tu tentes de faire ne sert à rien »  
« Mais bordel Hermione ! C'était mon frère ! Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre l'amour d'un frère ou d'une sœur, tu es fille unique ! »

Je me tais, il a raison sur ce point, il m'a pris par les épaules pour me crier dessus, je vois dans son regard qu'il est absorbé par ce désir de vengeance, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, pas après que nous nous sommes trouvés!

**Try to slip past his defense****  
****Without granting innocence**

J'ai pourtant essayé de le convaincre, mais cet homme est assez têtu, même mes yeux de cocker n'ont pas réussi… Quand il a quelque chose dans la tête, je peux vous dire qu'il va jusqu'au bout !

**Lay down a list of what is wrong****  
****The things you've told him all along**

Je ne sais ce que j'ai pu lui dire de mauvais ? Je ne joue pas l'égoïste ! Je le protège d'une mort idiote ! Je pense que George doit être le plus bouleversé ! Il a tout de même perdu son jumeau ! Et moi je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon petit ami !

**And pray to God he hears you****  
****And pray to God he hears you**

Prier ? A quoi bon ? Dieu n'a pas de super pouvoirs ! Quel foutue destinée ! Je le regarde s'éloigner priant … _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais_ pour qu'il n'ait rien. Les combats ont repris à l'extérieur, toujours aussi violents ! Le son des sorts jetés, les cris des gens qui perdent la vie ! Quel enfer !

**As he begins to raise his voice****  
****You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

Je ne peux pas le laisser partir, je dois le retenir ! Je cours après lui et je l'enlace  
« Ron… Reste ! »  
Il se tourne en me fusillant du regard,  
« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Merde ! Je dois accomplir cette tâche, je dois venger Fred ! »  
Il me crie dessus à s'en décrocher les poumons, je ne sais pas quoi répliquer, il a été dur sur ce coup-là…

**Drive until you lose the road****  
****Or break with the ones you've followed**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de verse rune larme, Dieu sait que Ron déteste me voir pleurer mais c'est tellement dur dans cette condition… La guerre, le fait que Ron veuille venger son frère…  
Je sens deux bras qui m'encerclent et je lève la tête pour voir une chevelure enflammée à travers mes larmes, je me serre plus contre lui et laisse échapper quelques sanglots. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mûri…  
Peu de temps après, mes larmes se sont taries, il ne dit rien et me regarde, qu'est-ce que j'aime ses yeux azur comme la mer mais maintenant tourmentés par la tempête. Il m'embrasse, un baiser d'adieu ? Je crois bien que oui… Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée !

**Or he'll say he's just not the same****  
****And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

"Je ne suis plus le même, Mione…"

Je le regarde confuse,

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Ron? Je ne comprends pas…"  
« Je ne suis plus le gamin froussard et idiot de 11 ans, j'ai maintenant 18 ans et je dois venger mon frère pour qu'il puisse reposer en paix ! »  
« Ron… Ton sacrifice ne ramenera pas Fred ! Tu causeras plus de peine à ta famille en te jetant dans la gueule du loup ! »

Je prends sa main,

« Reste avec moi ? Je sais que cela peut te paraître égoïste mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi… »

Il lâche ma main et serre les dents,

« Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit Harry qui meurt… Il doit vaincre Voldemort et moi je dois protéger les êtres qui me sont chers, j'ai perdu un être cher, figure-toi ! Mon propre frère ! »

Il s'avance vers moi et me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres,

« Je t'aime Hermione, sois heureuse ! Je ne reviendrais peut-être pl… »

Je vis un éclat de lumière émeraude passer par-dessus mon épaule et je vois Ron se le prendre de plein fouet, je me retourne et vois que le propriétaire de l'Avada Kedavra git sur le sol sans vie ainsi que mon amant…

_**Un frère adorable  
Un fils parfait  
Un meilleur ami courageux  
**__**Nous t'aimons à jamais**_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

_**01/03/1980-02/05/1998**_

Me voilà à devant ta tombe mon amour, 1 mois s'est passé depuis la guerre, nous l'avons gagnée, je scrute ta tombe et la caresse d'une main. Je laisse quelques larmes s'échapper, que tu me manques mon amour… Je viens là tous les jours pour me faire croire que tout ceci était un cauchemar mais lorsque je vois ton prénom sur cette pierre tombale, tout ceci est la réalité…

_Ah si j'avais su sauver une vie, TA vie_

**FIN**


End file.
